This invention relates generally to efficient aircraft, and more particularly concerns fixed wing aircraft capable of gliding or of being propelled by humans or low-powered engines.
The achievements of sustained human-powered flight has long been an important goal. For an airplane to operate effectively on very little power, it requires minimum structure in addition to the wing, since such added structure increases weight and drag. On the other hand, the aircraft must have stability and controllability. While many attempts have been made in the past to achieve these objectives, none have met with the success of an aircraft embodying the present invention. That aircraft was awarded the Kremer prize for a flight of specified length and number of turns as well as altitude changes and unassisted take off and landing.